


A Drunk Angel-chan

by ShadowProve13



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Licht is the best Licht, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OOC, Thank you Drama CD, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowProve13/pseuds/ShadowProve13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Licht gets drunk off alcoholic chocolates during the night and prank calls Lawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Angel-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Shadow-chan here~!  
> So this fanfic came to be thanks to one of the Drama CDs where it was revealed that Licht can't handle even the tiniest amount of alcohol and managed to get drunk from eating chocolate that had some liquor in it.
> 
> Enjoy :P

Lawless huffed a lock of his fringe out from his eyes as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he guessed it was past midnight. Currently, he was camping out on the sofa in the lounge room since his Eve kicked him out of his room for a silly reason: not sleeping in his animal form. He knew that Licht preferred his hedgehog form over his human one but going to sleep in that small form resulted in a lot of strained muscles the next morning.

So yes, here he was, lying down on a small sofa with his legs awkwardly hanging over one end of the sofa arm and his hands behind his head. It was extremely uncomfortable though he doubted that Licht would be awake and if he woke him up? Well, he had a gut feeling that he would be sleeping on the sofa for the next week or so.  
His head rolled to the side as his phone started to play a catchy jingle. Lawless reached over with his left hand and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and stared at the caller ID; it was none other than his Eve. His brow furrowed with a mixture of confusion and curiosity as he answered. “Hello?” He quickly placed his phone into his other hand as he sat up, swinging his legs over as he waited for his Eve’s reply.

Except there was none. Nothing but muffled snickering came from the other end. This only deepened the confusion but at the same time his body tensed up in alert from the thought that Licht may be in trouble.

“Lichtan?”

“Who’s talking?” Lawless felt himself relax at the familiar voice, although something seemed... different. He rolled his eyes regardless.

“You called _me_ , Lichtan, you should know.”

“Kranz?” Came his Eve’s slurred reply.

Another eye roll.

“It’s me, Hyde! You know, you’re cute and adorable vampire~?” Lawless let out a chuckle at his Eve’s reply, although it wasn’t completely clear, he did make out the ‘Shit Rat’ part. “So, why are you calling, Lichtan?” He asked as his free arm stretched in the air and came down, resting behind the sofa. “You’re only a few feet away, you know?”

“Ah, that’s because I need to ask you a question, okay?” The question ended with an overflow of suppressed giggles.

“O…. kay? What is it?” Really, there was at least a 12-foot distance between the lounge room and Licht’s bedroom.

“Is your refrigerator running?”

Slowly, very slowly, Lawless turned his body around so that he was staring at the door of Licht’s bedroom. His left eye began to twitch slightly. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Came the vampire’s reply at last.

“J-just answer it, Shit Rat!” Licht’s slurred voice made the sentence seemed jumbled together. “Is your refrigerator running?”

With a sigh, Lawless stood up from the sofa and started making his way over to Licht’s bedroom. He decided to humour his Eve and went along with his request. “Yes, my refrigerator is running, Lichtan.”

Licht’s reply was unclear and Lawless couldn’t make it out at all between the slurred words and hysterical laughter he could hear from both the phone and behind the door. But he knew this joke, it was one of the most clichéd jokes of the present time. He knew how it ended and that that was probably what his Eve had said.  
He gave the doorknob a twist and pushed the door open. He hung up his phone and shoved it into his pants pocket, all the while staring at the giggling mess on the bed that his Eve had become. “Angel-chan,” Lawless said a bit louder than usual, gaining the attention of the teen. Licht looked at him face-on. His cheeks were flushed pink and a quivering grin on his face, his body shaking from the suppressed laughter.

“Hyde-chaaaaaaan~” Licht said uncharacteristically with a snicker.

“ _Dear Lord,_ ” Lawless thought with a sigh. “ _He’s drunk._ ” He looked around for any bottles that his Eve may have gotten his hands on but then stopped when his eyes locked onto a box that was on the nightstand. Lawless walked over and picked it up. It was a box of chocolates.

More specifically, alcoholic chocolates.

Licht was a major lightweight. The tiniest amount of alcohol could make him drunk. This included alcoholic chocolates. He turned his head as he felt his shirt being tugged, Licht was staring at him with a rather cute pout.

“H-hey, Shit Rat-“ He was cut off by a sudden hiccup but continued. “Shit Rat, let’s go somewhere.”

“No, no, Lichtan. It’s too late for that.” He placed the box of chocolates down and walked to the side of the bed. “You need to go to sleep.”

“Then… then-“ Again, he was cut off by a hiccup. “Take me to my room. I need to sleep.”

Lawless couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “We’re already here, Lichtan.” He watched in amusement as his Eve looked around his room in awe as if he just realised he was there.

“Holy shiiiit, that was fast.” Licht looked up at the ceiling but lost his balance, falling onto his bed. Shaking his head, Lawless grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them up over his Eve.

“Goodnight, Lichtan.” He turned on his heel to head towards the door but was pulled back as Licht grabbed on to his shirt a second time.

“Sleep with me,” Licht ordered rather than asked. Lawless had to take a second to register the correct meaning of the request, looking back at his Eve who had let go of his shirt and making room for him in his bed, patting the spare place next to him.

With a sigh, the blond vampire turned back around and slowly sat down on the bed. He made eye contact with the other male, who was watching him and didn’t seem like he was going to lie down and go to sleep until Lawless did what he wanted. With an inward chuckle to himself, Lawless kicked off his shoes and slid in under the sheets. A smile tugged at his lips as Licht settled down, burying his head into the crook of the vampire’s neck.

Oh, Lawless knew that he was in for a rude awakening in the morning, but right now his Angel-chan was being too cute for words. How was he supposed to resist that?


End file.
